As a trunk door that covers the opening of a luggage compartment, a trunk door is known (for example, see Patent Document 1) that is integrally provided with an upper wall portion, which extends substantially horizontally in a vehicle front-and-rear direction from a rear end vicinity of a rear window, and a rear wall portion, which extends in the vehicle downward direction from a vehicle rear end of the upper wall portion, and that appears as a substantial “L” shape in side view.
In this kind of trunk door, vehicle forward side portions at both sides in the vehicle width direction are supported at the vehicle body via door hinges. A locking mechanism that can retain the trunk door in a closed state is provided at the vehicle body, at a vehicle width direction middle portion of a vehicle rearward lower edge of the luggage compartment opening.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H7-267147